lovely nights
by hardbrick-lover
Summary: Jeremy needs a job to get paid to pay for his apartment we finds a job but why this one find out will it be a scary night or lovely night
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome,welcome to another amazing hardbrick-lover story you guys are happy aren't you I also made ppgz one for new people go check it out also this is my new story for you guys I wanted to do a five nights at Freddy 2 story **

**One thing this story is mature for hurt ,a little gore and some mature scenes in the chapters of course the main character is Jeremy Fitzgerald I might have a oc here Also I might use him in one of the chapters so anyway what i also have in my story is that the whole crew are female so yeah **

**So please enjoy the story the amazing game five nights at freddys and five nights at freddys are created by the great Scott cawthon I don't own the characters in the story except for my oc enjoy**

jeremy p.o.v

(Wake up in the morning with the sun high in your face you keep rolling over desperately thinking what your gonna do with your place) "aww"Jemery said placing his hand in the sunsunlight through your window I get off my bed and walk towards my bathroom and started to take my tank top off and sweatpants and head in the shower also brushing my teeth when I got finished taking a shower dried off and changed my clothes into an black t-shirt and and black baggy jeans

I yawned to my self "man what im going to do about this place the bills are a little crazy" I said grabbing the toast and jelly place them on a plate and grabbed an orange juice and fill in a glass cup and sat right down in the chair I had bite out of the toast and read the newspaper on the desk "now let's see" Jeremy said scanning the newspaper "janitor, no astronaut, dont like food in a bag hey what's this" Jeremy said (Yes you alrighty know some of these authors do it or just say the person found the job) I spotted a job for a nightshift at freddys dashboard pizzeria as a night guard for $220 for 12AM to 6AM "mhmm suitable job I guess at least enough a money for a week" I explained I saw the number and called it h-hello thanks for calling fazbears pizzeria how may I help you "yeah I saw the advertisement for the job as a night guard Jeremy Explained "oh well look for the address on the ad to talk about the job and he hanged up "huh ok" I said while I

finished my breakfast got up looked around for my car keys I spotted them on my nightstand I grab them and rush out the door got in my car and started driving I saw a building that says Freddy fazbears pizzeria with a light rosy cheeked bear on top of it "there it is the infamous Freddy fazbear" I said while getting out the car well here goes

**Well,well that's the new story hope you guys like it please don't forget to leave reviews and re-read also I have an other story by me again for new people r&r people from my other story so I'm gonna continue this if you guys want more from your favourite author HARBRICK-LOVER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to another fabulous five nights at freddys 2 story like I said I'm continuing the story for you guys remember if you want more r&r anyway let's get back to the story **

**Remember five nights at freddys and five nights at Freddy 2 is amazing game created by Scott cawthon also I played both games they are scary and fun a little I beat number one and at night seven on the second game heheh if you want tips just tell me one tip it's also about concentration so please don't forget to r&r thanks byee :)**

No one's p.o.v

Jeremy stood there looking at the children restaurant in the bright of day "well here goes" Jeremy said walking in looking at the new desgined walls painted also bright colors and has an amazing strong smell of pizza fresh too he looked around and saw kids running and cheering around for the three bright colored animations the one singing is a brown bear with a black bow tie and black and red top hat the other with the guitar light blue with the same rosy cheeks with a red bow tie and the other with an bib that says a let's play and also rosy cheeks with a cupcake with a plate under it "huh they actually kinda look cute" Jeremy said as he said that they turn there heads to him and winked at him *wait what the fuck did they just w-winked*at me umm well that was kinda weird but then I started to look away and head to where I guess looked like a room for the

manager I knocked on it I heard a reply telling me to come in so I did "u-umm I'm here for the j-job " Jeremy said "oh yes come come yo..ur" he said pulling his hand out "Jeremy" I said "ok my name is " he stated "ok so your here for the job" said "yeah I'm here for the night guard job" Jeremy Explained "ok umm you got a background information" he said y-yeah right here" Jeremy stated giving him his resume " ok so you were a janitor" said "yeah" Jeremy said "ok nothing wrong here your hired "sweet thank you " Jeremy

replied happily " I got some things to explain first check out that hallway and make sure nno oone comes in use the flashlight and in case of break in ill give you a baton with 110 watts alright" stated "yes got it" Jeremy replied "ok if it goes good" I might raise your pay up 200 dollars" he said "alright" Jeremy said grabbing the uniform off tthe desk "see you tonight" said as I walked out the office "sure thing sir" Jeremy said I walked out walking down the hall man sure am hype for the job but I can't be that hard as I was walking I saw the three animatronics *huh easy it better be* I walked out

*time skip*

I got there around 10:36PM huh got here a little early but didn't want to be late for my first job I walked looked at the restaurant again while I walked I saw talking on the phone "ah Jeremy welcome" he said "hey boss" Jeremy said "your ready"

said "yeah I guess" Jeremy said "ok now don't forget to lock up alright ok" said while walking to the door leaving in his car "well time to start" Jeremy stated walking to to the security room

**Well There it is the story I'm going to continue again as always for you guys don't forget to read and review for new people and don't forget my other story met in the rain thank you from your favourite writer HARDBRICK-LOVER**


	3. 1st night are things getting heated

**Hellur welcome back to another great story again I guess so I wanted to create more chapters for you guys so chapter 3 came yes are you excited just like me anyway I'm continuing the story back with Jeremy at the kid friendly restaurant as the night guard well ARE YOU READY FOR FREDDY. Well hope so anyway let's get going please dont forget to read and review the story well go on read**

**Again the cool game doesn't belong to me or the characters it's all created by the amazing Scott cawthon also you want know my oc well find out soon can you catch him in the story well tell me while you review it I hope pleas do ok byee.**

Animatronics p.o.v

"Well heheh the new night guard is here" chica said "yeah so Freddy when do we get to play with him" bonnie said in a maniacal voice smiling "oh don't worry soon girls" Freddy said in a high creepy British accent " hehehe let's see if he be ready for ol foxy" foxy said "yeah I hope he's READY FOR FREDDY" Freddy said loudly but feminine

Jeremy p.o.v

"Well this place can't get creepier" I explained sitting down on the chair with the monitor in my face I see a Freddy mask and a flashlight and the great hallway in front of me it was 1:19AM so I decided to start checking the cameras to see if everything was in check I saw the main band there knowing that they were their I skimmed through the other cameras I saw the two vents I could check and the game room prize room and the of course annoying wind-up music box I winded it

up and placed the tablet down and chilled for a while 2:31AM I kicked my feet off the table and jumped when I heard something *what the hell was that* Jeremy thought I quickly shipped the flashlight off the desk and flashed it down the hall I noticed it was foxy or mangle I was surprised that it was down the hall I quickly looked down at the tablet and it showed the band staring creepily at the camera "oh shit the fuck is that" I said as I jumped from the camera "dam what the

shell" I said rubbing the top of my head then I remembered mangle and looked and I stared dead eyed at the animatronics yellow eyes as are eyes stared at each other the white furred Fox slashed at me which made me flip on the ground I tried getting up but the Fox is sitting on my manhood looking dead at me "were do ye think yer goin lass" she said I looked at her then my watch which said 5:59AM "Home!" I yelled flipping her over running at the start of the hallway while the bells chimed for me to leave I ran pass everything I could and went out the door started my car and left as opened the staring at me weird

**Well there's an other chapter for you guys hope you liked it ill make more chapters later in the future well I if you enjoyed thank you and also please don't forget to read and review from your favourite author HARDBRICK-lover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah like I just said I'm continuing the story for you guys .guys the story continues as we left off leaving so I just want to say is that keep reading and keep reviewing now what I want to say is that my oc might be in this chapter or next chapter so remember can you catch my oc let's see but to you my fans thank you for reading now for the story**

**Again five nights at freddys and five nights at freddys 2 does not belong to me or the characters only my oc the game is owned by the great person Scott cawthon so again ARE YOU READY FOR FREDDY **

No one's p.o.v

*What the fuck man that shit was creepy as hell animatronics moving ahh man why did I chose this job man really* Jeremy thought "I thought this job will be easy" Jeremy said just to watch animatronics as Jeremy pulled up to his apartment driveway he came out of his car and went in his apartment closed the door behind him and leaned backward against the door "man this job is gonna get me beat" Jeremy Explained walking towards his bed jumped on it and looked at the ceiling looking while his eyes was droopy starting to get heavy they forced closed as he went to sleep

3:49PM

As Jeremy started to get up again with the sun in his face we looked around holding his head "man my head hurts" Jeremy said moved turned his body around taking his sheets of him getting of the bed and then walking to the kitchen try to find dinner to eat he opened the fridge to see anything he searched it to try to find anything in it then he found some pizza in it weird huh anyway he grabbed to pizzas and placed them in the microwave on a plate and heated them he walked to the living room sat on the couch to think what's going to happen in the next night he's gonna do as he grabbed the remote to turn the tv on Ding the microwave beeped I went to and grabbed my pizza and bit into one keeping it in my mouth walking to the couch changing the channel to a movie or something

10:09PM

Jeremy grabbed a coffee a couple streets back next to freddys he drove their and sat in the car just staring again at the children building Jeremy got out of the car walking toward the building and saw walking to the glass doors "well well a little early are we" he said "heh I guess im taking a intrigued in the job" Jeremy said "well I gotta leave now you know what your doing and don't forget to lock up" said "Yes sir" Jeremy replied waving at leaving the building I stood there in the lonely building just him and the animatronics Jeremy looked at the ones on the stage *very cute ones* Jeremy thought wait the hell was I thinking Jeremy shook his head then walked to them on the stage staring at them while they stared back "Grrr" Jeremy growled at this knowing that they are alive "heh don't worry you bastards ill be here waiting" said walking to the security room knowing his shift will start

**Well there you are the 4th chapter isn't that amazing so again my oc will be coming soon maybe next chapter I guess but what ever chapter just be ready also I have another story don't forget for the lovers out there also do you think Jeremy will make it of this one let's see anyway don't forget to read and review thank you and peace from your favourite author HARDBRICK-LOVER**


End file.
